Tris decides
by DivergentFangirl101
Summary: I hope you like it! I don't know if I should do more, please let me know...
1. Chapter 1

Tris

"Are you sure you want to do this Caleb?" I got a bullet wound in my leg by one of the guards and it feels like the dark blood trickling down my leg is more painful than the actual shooting.

"You won't ever forgive me if I don't so please don't stop this, I want to do right for you." I can tell he wants me to stop him, but I don't because he told me not to. It doesn't make me feel guilty to let him die. He was going to let me die at Erudite so why shouldn't he? I push away the thought that I am still alive and in less than ten minutes, he won't be.

"Tris, I want you to know that I am doing this so that you realize how much I love you and how much I want you to love me." His palms are sweaty and there is no doubt he is wishing he was already dead so that he didn't have to go through the pain if he did die or the shame he would go through if he lived and didn't succeed.

"Caleb-I, I just-" I want to say I love him, but do I?

"It is okay, I know that once I go for you, you will love me. I am fine with that." Caleb purses his lips when he lies and that is exactly what he is doing right now. But I am still on my own mission to push discouraging thought away so I try not to listen to the voice inside me saying, "Let him live! Die for him!" I do not owe him anything, I was always good to him and he will repay me with this. He will repay everyone who died in these fights with this, with more death.

"You should go Caleb. We are running out of time." He stands up and so do I, we are walking to the door when I stand in front of him and say, "Wait Caleb, I love you."

"I know," he says and brushes past me, and walks in.


	2. Chapter 2

~Tris~

"Tris, it's okay. He did the right thing. Don't feel bad." Tobias is trying to comfort me for what horrible decision I made to let Caleb go in.

"No Tobias, it's all wrong. I was supposed to go in, I knew that I would feel this way if I didn't sacrifice myself." I am looking at my shoes now, no matter how he feels about it, I know it was always wrong.

"Tris, you are a horrible decision maker. Sometimes though, you go in the right direction with your feelings. Trust me Tris; you went in the _right _direction this time." Tobias is looking at me; I can feel it, even though I am facing down.

"Okay, but promise me you will never, _ever_ talk about him. I don't want to feel like this again." I look up and I can see the sorrow in his face, every ounce of it goes away when I say this.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to say those words." He grabs my hands and pulls me towards him. We are so close and I can feel his breaths on my nose. "I love you Tris," he mumbles into my mouth as our lips connect.

"I love you too," I say, back in his mouth.

Two days have passed since Caleb sacrificed himself and since everyone is happy that they are _alive_, late night parties is where everyone has been. Me? Well I am on Tobias' lap, playing darts. He likes me there, on his lap. I like it too because it makes me feel like I can jump off whenever and I know that he would never want me to, so he is on the bottom. Also, he is heavier than me.

"Tris," he says looking up at me. I am still trying to focus on the board and I hate it when he distracts me.

"Hold on!" I say, clearly annoyed.

He gently rests his hand on my throwing arm and says, "No, we need to talk now." I nod my head and face toward him. "We have been together for a long time, and I want to talk to you about-." He pauses and glances up at Peter.

"Hey guys! What's up, anything new? Well guess what, I don't care! Now can you give me the darts, since you guys are clearly _not _playing?" Peter snatches the dart out of my hand and shuffles to the board to get the ones I threw, bulls-eye.

"Where was I?" Tobias asks me.

"You were talking about our relationship," I say.

"Yeah, I want to be more with you Tris." He says, looking brightly at me.

"You've been saying this allot lately, what is going on?" I look up, confused. But I hope I am not confused, I really do hope it is what I think it is: marriage.

"Well," he reaches into his pocket and I cross my fingers…until I realize that it isn't a ring, or a ring inside a box. It is-


	3. Chapter 3

~Tris~

Tobias pulls out a slip of paper with my name on it. Of all things, why would show me a small piece of paper with my name on it? Wait, that isn't his handwriting. I take a quick breath at the sight of this, _Caleb wrote it. _Anyone could tell it was Caleb who wrote this because he writes in all caps and his T's curve to the left.

"Tris, Caleb wanted you to have a piece of him," he begins to explain. "He said that it is cheesy but he didn't take any of his belongings with him, even books." He looks down at the cheesy artifact and hands it to me. I quickly grab the paper out of his hand and shove it in my back pocket. I thought I told him to never speak of him again.

"You," I start. "You talked about him." _"Wow," I_ thought. _"You grammar so well Tris!"_

"He wanted me to give it to you Tris! I thought we could become more in our relationship if you trusted me. I thought you already did." I can see the hurt in his eyes and I reach for his arm in comfort, but he jerks back. "You know Tris, your brother sacrificed something so big, and no one dares dream of it, his _life_. You are just too busy feeling bad about how you didn't sacrifice yourself, and I am just glad you didn't. Till you figure out how to let me help you, I don't think you should come crying for help if you don't need it." He finally finishes and notices the shock in my eyes, pivoting the other direction.


End file.
